Infiltrator (The Pitt)
|ammo use =1 |projectiles =1 }} The Infiltrator is a weapon in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. Background Characteristics The Infiltrator is a silenced and scoped assault rifle, stockless and shorter than the assault rifle. It is a second-tier, special purpose automatic firearm. It has the lowest DAM and DPS of any weapon in the assault rifle class. However, the integral sound suppressor permits repeated sneak attacks, while the scope permits enhanced spotting. The Infiltrator's AP cost, spread, magazine capacity, and critical multiplier are identical to that of assault rifles. Despite this weapon's scope, it still suffers from the typical inaccuracy of assault rifles, struggling to put together a tight grouping at minute distances. Combined with the fact that each bullet doesn't hit particularly hard, this weapon is not viable for long distance fighting, especially on higher difficulties, the Infiltrator's low damage outweighs its firing volume benefits. However, due to the silenced nature of the gun, any player with a high Sneak skill who maneuvers to a good position to take out softer targets like Raiders will benefit from the weapon. The same 24-round magazine however, makes following up VATS-attacks without taking damage or alerting further enemies difficult as most of the ammo would have already been lost. Durability The Infiltrator can fire a total of about 1429 rounds, the equivalent of 60 reloads, from full condition before breaking, roughly 429 rounds more than the Perforator, and 177 rounds more than the assault rifle. Variants * Assault rifle - The common variant in Fallout 3. * Perforator - A unique version of the Infiltrator, it has the slowest rate of fire of any assault weapon. * Sim version - A sim-only version of the weapon which differs only in health (essentially non-degrading). It features a cleaner, less-battered texture with fresh wooden and darker metal areas than its wasteland counterpart. * Wanda - A unique R-91 assault rifle that was cut from the final game, and only can be obtained using console commands. * Alloy steel assault rifle - A variant named "alloy steel assault rifle" can be found in the data files for Operation: Anchorage. It uses the Anchorage-specific texture for the weapon, but aside from name and appearance is identical to the standard R-91 assault rifle. It is likely the weapon was intended to be placed in the armory with other "wasteland" versions of weapons found in the Anchorage sim, most of which were cut from the final version of the add-on; as such the weapon can only be accessed through the use of console commands. Comparison Locations * It is wielded by the last enemy the player must fight, Gruber, in the Hole, the combat arena of The Pitt. * At the entrance into The Pitt's Downtown area, past The Pitt bridge, two Pitt raiders and their chief Mex stand guard. They all carry Infiltrators. Note that Mex can also spawn a normal Pitt raider weapon, but will carry the Infiltrator regardless. Notes * Fallout: New Vegas includes a brief appearance of the Infiltrator, seen on two of the walls of the "hidden" weapons room in Mick & Ralph's. They are non-interactive static meshes acting like a decoration. * The Infiltrator's magazine has the same capacity as its standard counterpart, yet it is noticeably larger. * The Infiltrator's texture file includes a fully textured stock in the same black paint as the other metal parts, suggesting at one point the weapon was to have a stock. Sounds Gallery InfiltratorWeapon.png InfiltratorWeapon2.png|View through the scope Chinese_pistol_Mick_&_Ralph's.jpg| Infilitrator in Mick's "special" store Category:The Pitt weapons Category:Fallout 3 Small Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content Category:Fallout: New Vegas cut weapons Category:Silenced weapons de:Infiltrierer (Waffe) es:Infiltrado (arma) fi:Infiltrator ru:Инфильтратор uk:Інфільтратор zh:Infiltrator (weapon)